


Let's switch

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BL, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: Maaya is just a lost child with a stolen ability and secret past.Killua is just a boy who ran away from home.Who knew they would ever have a special connection.... or not?





	1. Chapter 1

Little friend...

Alluka was playing hide and seek with Killua and Kalluto by one of their many sandboxes near some trees when she stumbled over a small child laying hurt and with their eyes nearly closed.

She stopped her game and decided to inspect the stranger who did little but stare back with resigned eyes. 

"Who are you?"  she asked.

".... Maaya ." his voice was so thin she could barely make out his voice. "Maaya?... I'm Alluka."  


"Alluka?" 

Alluka nodded now happy, "yeah! but why are you sleeping on the ground Maaya?" Maaya didn't say anything right away. "I was hiding." 

"Hiding?"

Maaya nodded "There is a large wolf dog... it scared me." Alluka's eyes gained in size "A large wolf dog!?" Maaya tried sitting back up but his tired arms couldn't hold him up and so, he face planted the forest grass. "Whaa! Maaya!? are you okay?" Alluka panicked. 

"Alluka? are you over here?" A boy with messy silver hair crawled out from a few bushes. Another little boy tightly clutching onto the silver haired boys back like a tiny koala.   
"Oni-Chan! Maaya is hurt!"

"huh? Maaya? who's tha-" The boy notice Maaya on the ground and his eyes too grows from concern for his sister to that of slight excitement. He quickly made his way over to them both.  
"How did you get in?" he asked.  
Maaya looked at the new faces then his eyes met Killuas making them both share an instant feeling. like the time had stopped and they where the only ones left in the world, the feeling baffled Killua making him blush.

"umm?" Maaya stuttered confused, "I... i can't really remember... .." Maaya stopped talking and teared up "A large wolf dog ended up eating a lot of pepole...." 

Killua blinked and nodded, he gently helped Maaya to sit back up. the third child crawled up from Killuas back and prodded Maaya on his now soaked face trying to pat him. "Ah! Kalluto don't poke Maaya!" Kalluto frowned and launched right at Maaya now hanging onto him his tiny arms locked in a hug. Killua sighed "Ah ah~ Kalluto won't let go now at all." 

Maaya didn't protest the sudden hug but he was in turn now fully relying on Killua holding him in place as his tired hands gently returned Kalluto's affections with a gentle back rubb.  
Kalluto smiled instantly happy, Alluka kindly brushed some dirt and leafs off Maaya's dirty figure. "Oni-chan, what do we do now?" Killua looked a bit troubled. "Yeah, if mom finds Maaya she's going to take him away." 

"What is my daughter in law going to take away?" 

Suddenly an older man in his 70s appeared "Grandpa!" Killua yelled instantly holding Maaya tighter. The man hunched down looking at the bundle of children. "Oho? who are you little one?" Maaya felt a bit hesitant "Maaya".  
Zeno nodded "Maaya, how did you manage to reach our doorstep? are you alone?" Maaya nodded. "A large Wolf dog ate the others... I was scared and ran... from that way." Maaya confessed pointing to the direction to the main gate. "Ah, i see... then you where very lucky, Mike usually never let small mouses pass past him." The air changed then and Maaya felt like he was in danger all over again. But then Killua Hugged Maaya protectively while Alluka jumped infront of them both arms wide apart while Kalluto frowned. 

Killua: "NO Grandpa!"

Alluka: "He is our friend now!" 

Kalluto: "...Da!" 

Right away the scary air vanished "If you say so" The old man stood back up and stepped away.  
Letting Killua pick Maaya up, Zeno couldn't help but to snicker at the scene of Killua holding the redheaded child in his arms like a princess while Kalluto was snuggled tightly on the boys chest, all while Alluka clutched a fistful of Killua's hoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

** Maaya has lived with the zoldyck's for some time now then one day he overhears a conversation that hands him in a tragic choice.  **

 

Maaya is running for his life.

He forces himself not to look behind him as he races past the thick foliage of woods, he closes in to an abrupt clearing already knowing he has been cornered.  Behind him from the shadows treads his attacker. Infront of him dwells an endless abyss of streaming waters and deceitful contents.

He hesitates for a second and is forced to avoid a shower of needles a few gracing his arms and face. "I will never let you have it Illumi!" Illumi walked out into the clearing.

"it dosen't mater what you'll let me have or not, you just made it easier for us you know." 

Maaya frowned "B-but, you and Silva where about to lock Alluka away forever! I took it away from her to save her from you!" Illumi stopped walking now looming above the boy who was almost flattened by the aura of the older male. "That's true, Family members are indeed forbidden to kill eachother but you are a very perceptive child Maaya" a sinister smile painted Illumi  "I doubt even father realized how far i was willing to go to control my little brothers Nen" 

Maaya gulped the mixture of spit and blood pooling his mouth letting it sipper past his lips as Illumi charged at him again his sharpened hand stained with warm blood.

Maaya pressed his hand around his side trying to cover the large gash on the side of his belly.  
"y-you....*gasp* you monster..." Neither Illumi nor Maaya noticed the dangerous cracks beneath the grass where Maaya was standing.  "Now, that is taking it a bit too far Maaya. I'm just trying to protect my family and you made it so much easier, since you are not tied by blood i can do what i want with you without receiving fathers and mothers ire."

Illumi moved to finish the job as Maaya felt his head begin to tilt from a dizzy spel just as the earth beneath them gave away sending Maya along the ride. Confining him within the mesh of mud and debris. Illumi realized he wouldn't be able to find his target and crushed a few trees in frustration. 

Not so far away Illumi could hear Killua calling out Maaya's name.

Probably still thinking he would be able to find him first. giving the clearing a last glance Illumi returned to where his brother was  not at all surprised to find him yelling at the servants trying to coax him back inside. He was however quiet surprised to find Alluka with him looking just as desperate. 

"Stopp nagging! I'm not going back inside until i have found Maaya!"

Alluka tried to help her beloved brother "That's right! Maaya is our friend! we want her back with us!" 

The servants looked very unsure at what they should do.

"Kill, Alluka do as they say and return inside." Illumi's presence made the servants heave a sigh of relief but Killua and Alluka turned to give him the stink eye all but ready to defy when he dropped the nail that would begin to seal the coffin. "Maaya is dead, no go back inside." Alluka and Killua's eyes grew wide in horror and disbelief. 

"Y-You are lying! Maaya is not dead! stupid! Stupid!" Alluka bawled and stomped.  
Killua for once was very quiet his facial expression veering from horror, disbelief, grief and upon noticing his Aniki's red stained hand, pure unfiltered hatred.  "Where is he...." Alluka stopped bawling not at all used to her oni-can's dark voice. Not at all understanding the question.

 

"Dead and buried, just as he should have been from the start." 

Illumi said it with a simple one toned voice his whole person ignorant and intentionally cruel.  
petting Killua's head ruffling the silvery locks he walked up to his approaching mother and father leaving it partially died crimson "you should just forget about  **it**  and never utter **it's**  name again Kill"

Killua didn't look up, not even as Alluka took a hold of his hand still bawling.  
Kikyou approached her children and scoped Alluka into her arms comforting her like her beloved pet had just died. holding out a hand for her son she ushered her youngest back inside quickly putting them to bed. 

Finally alone in his bedroom Killua let the anger out and with furious screaming and yelling he trashed his entire room to the point it couldn't be called a room anymore falling over he reached out and pulled a surviving picture of his lost friend, Alluka and Kalluto all together. Alluka was holding Kalluto who was pouting and clasping after Maaya while Alluka was happily laughing at the camera trying not to drop her baby brother while Maaya was holding Killuas hand and joyfully smiling at the camera a small bird perched in his hand infront of him.  Killua was trying to smile but clearly his eyes where locked at a certain redhead while sporting a light blush.

Looking at the picture he let big fat tears of despair fall while he gently traced his fingers across Maaya's face and their joined hands. "I'm sorry.... i was too late... forgive me... forgive me..."  


	3. Chapter 3

**"Number 10: The Red Fox...**

"Red, looks silent and docile, he was here last year and has the habit of keeping to himself,  
I wouldn't get close to him at all the last guy who tried to uncover him ended up mangled, that kid is VERY strict at keeping his face hidden."

Tonpa concluded his explanation as Gon saw the kid blend further amongst the crowd.  
He found the boy curious and hoped he could have an opportunity and introduce himself soon.

* * *

 

Gon ended up meeting another boy named Killua instead.  
They got into a race and quickly became attached to eachother, even Killua had seen the boy from earlier but failed to get closer.  
It changed however when they spotted him in the forest at the second part of the exam.  
He was spying on a horde of large hogs chewing on bones.

* * *

 

Red reached for his baton in silence seemingly concentrating before attacking the herd quickly smacking a pig several times making it fall over dead. The commotion sent the other pigs hurling all over the place.

Gon and the others had to defeat a pig before they returned to the kitchen area where Red was waiting.  
He was able to cook even with his black sleep mask on!  
Gon rushed up to him "Hi! I'm Gon who are you?" Red stopped cutting the pig.

"......"  
He put the knife down "H-hi..... You can just call me Red if you want." Gon didn't expect the boy to be that timmid. he didn't seem like it while hunting earlier.

"Okay, This is my friends Killua, Leorio and Kurapika."  
Gon introduced everyone but Red's attention stuck with Killua.

"N-Ni..Nice to meet you...."  
Red looked even more rattled than before.   
Killua tilted his head in confusion making Red relax only slightly.

"I-I didn't know t-that other.... other kids would get this far."   
Red still seemed nervous enough to stutter or he was not used to take initiative.  
Killua found it bothersome but he couldn't help but to be curious of Red too.

"Neither did I, then i met Killua and Tonpa even talked about you earlier."  
Gon was over the moon making another friend. Red tilted his head confused, he had heard of Tonpa before but never really spoken to him because he was pretty known to sabotage the exams.... something like that.

* * *

 

The phase ended quiet hecticly.  
Thank's to the chairman intervening the process a few applicants managed to pass the second test and those who failed was left behind as those who succeeded was escorted by airship to the next destination. 

Red, Gon and Killua had spent the first few hours running around the aircraft.  
Then taken a short lunch by the windows.  
Red listened to Gon and Killua talking about themselves but when Killua talked about his family Red looked very nervous.

He looked down at the passing ground bellown his fingers silently tapping at the bench he was sitting on.  
He barely noticed that the ball had fallen over to himself.  
"M-me?......."   
Red didn't know where to start.

Gon noticed and decided to help him out.  
"You never told us where you come from, why do you want to be a hunter?"

 

Red tries to calm down and fixes his sleeping mask.  
"I.... I have lived alone for a few years now.... I don't remember much about my own family... they died i think."  
"I have friends i care about, I miss them very much... I think about them every day, but.... i can't ever see them again."

Gon looked less carefree now.  
"Why can't you see them?" He asked.

"......"  
For a second Red hesitates.... he knows he can't tell why, not in an honest way atleast.  
"They think i'm dead..... Also, they must never know i'm alive."

"Why?"   
Killua quickly asked.

".......I can't...."  
Red quickly stands up "I'm sorry, but i cant tell you Killua"  
Red quickly runs away out of sight leaving Killua and Gon behind all confused.

Killua had a funny feeling.  
Why did Red say that? Why tell him no by name specifically?   
Gon looked concerned "You think we pushed it too far?" He asked.  
Killua nodded.

"Well, let's look for him later when he's calmed down"  
Killua suggested and Gon agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Stupid.. Stupid, STUPID ME!!!.... why did i say that?!_  
Red wildly fretted to himself in the toilet, Looking at himself in the mirror. His sleeping mask hanging by the neck.  
"Why!?....." He let tears fall into the sink while glaring at himself in contempt, in grief then in regret.  
"I'm Sorry Na-chan...." Red apologized to his reflection.  
back at him sported a very different face... it too sad and brimming with tears.  
  


The ghostlike face with those bottomless dark orbs to eyes placed a gentle hand on the glass in sad understanding.  
both children in one body.... both sharing the same feeling of longing and frightful guilt.  
"....." it cooed, "Maaya, dont cry."   
Red dried his tears.  
His fingers lightly brushing the glass, eyes and face wet with remnant tears.

"Na-chan.... it will be alright.... right? I mean as long as they'll never know. We could look out for him in silence... make him happy?"  
Red tried to convince himself. tried to cheer the other child up as well.  
Red retied the mask to his eyes with a childish " ** _Ai..._** "

* * *

 

Red left the toilets and after walking for a few seconds he past the room Killua and Gon was playing ball against Netero in.  
Despite him not seeing anything much past the mask itself, he could feel them.  
He smiled and left the hallway, aiming his steps back to the bedroom where they had left their stuff earlier.  
Red sat down at the round little window to wait.

(A few hours later.....)   
The door opened and a disgruntled Killua walked inside the room noticing Red sleeping by the window.  
his upper body leaning on the tiny desk overlooking the tiny window.  
He sighed and walked over noticing a hint of dry tears caking Reds slightly swollen face.

"....Red?"  
 _He's been crying?..... why?_  
Killua thought momentarily that it might have been his and Gons doing.  
That Red had rushed off to cry alone somewhere.... but that was something they couldn't help. Killua thought slightly affronted.  
yet, Killua gently brushed his fingers across Reds unguarded face.  
He took time tracing and poking the round little face belonging to his new companion. It was soft and warm to the touch.  
Red's hair was silky smooth just as it looked from afar.  
his soft breath assuring Killua that his little missadventure was still unnoticed.

Somehow....  
Killua didn't find the idea that Red had been crying alone assuring.  
He was lowkey concerned.

So he looked around the room and saw one of the bunkbeds and decided to help Red to bed.  
He silently and mindfully wrapped his arms around Reds back and under his knees and easily picked the boy up.  
Pretty shocked to feel that Red bearly weighed anything.... _or Gon was just fat._

Reds head lulled over and came to rest against Killuas shoulder.  
A familiar feeling struck Killua.  
"This is...."  
Killua quickly shook his head and quickly turned around to tuck Red in when he tripped on the carpet and knocked himself out on the bedpost. 

 


End file.
